


Food for Thoughts

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [22]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective Rey, Supportive Poe, mention of past starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: It well may be that in a difficult hour… I might be driven to sell your love for peace… or trade the memory of this night for food… It may well be – I do not think I would.Rey will never forget her life on Jakku.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Food for Thoughts

Life on base is very different from what it was on Jakku. Rey has her own quarters -well the one she shares with Poe- she has rest days now and, the most different thing, access to food.

Rey loves the food on base, it’s filling and way better than the portions that she ate for most her childhood. So when she hears people whine about it, she can’t help but feel slightly mad.

“I’d sell my astromech to get a decent meal,” a pilot says and pushing his plate away from him.

“You should be grateful to have food,” Rey snaps at him. “Not everyone has access to it.” Poe takes her hand softly, knowing that even after a year of being the Resistance food is a fragile subject for her. 

Rey rarely reprimands other soldier since she technically doesn’t have a rank in the Resistance, so everyone stops eating to listen to her. She doesn’t say anything else, looks around the room and goes back to her own meal, which prompts everyone else to do the same. 

Her memories of Jakku aren’t good ones, but she never wants to forget so she can truly appreciate what she has now.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3


End file.
